1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera to which an automatic focusing lens barrel (to be referred to as an AF lens hereinafter) can be detachably attached.
2. Related Background Art
In automatic focusing single-lens reflex cameras, an AF lens is controlled and set in an in-focus state in response to a signal from the camera body.
Conventional single-lens reflex cameras of this type are classified into a camera having a driving device such as a motor arranged in an AF lens so as to drive the lens into an in-focus state and a camera having the driving device in the camera body.